hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 26 (Magical animals)
Magical animals is the twenty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN, Tim and Kellie dress up like a magical flying dragon. *CHARLI does morning dragon stretches. *KELLIE and Chats try to trap the magical pickle pincher who ate Chats' pickles. *CHARLI tries to pick a Kellie's pickle. *TIM sings a magical song while he plays the panpipes and a phoenix and a dragon appear. *CHARLI weaves a spider web. *KATHLEEN goes looking for a stripy spotty fish. *CHARLI searches for a mermaid. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a pig (Kellie) who wishes to fly, her piggy friends (Kathleen and Nathan) try to give her flying lessons but it doesn't work, so a cat (Charli) with magical powers advises her to make a wish on the moon. Gallery Nathan_S5_E26.png Charli_S5_E26_1.png Kellie_S5_E26.png Charli_S5_E26_2.png Tim_S5_E26.png Charli_S5_E26_3.png Kathleen_S5_E26.png Charli_S5_E26_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E26.png Songlets ;Shapes in space It's magic, magic, magic when we're flying up high My magical dragon, take me to the sky It's magic, magic, magic, on great wings we will glide There's room for you too on my magical dragon, let's fly. It's magic, magic, magic when I'm flying up high My magical dragon, take me to the sky It's magic, magic, magic, on great wings we will glide There's room for you too on my magical dragon, let's fly. ;Body move #01 I'm such a groovy dragon, I keep nice and fit Watch me for a second and get the hang of it I like to stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp Flap, flap, flap, flap, flap Leap, leap, leap, leap, leap Stomp, flap, leap, leap, flap, stomp, stomp I'm a groovy groovy dragon I stomp, stomp, stomp. ;Word play Nothing but a pickle fest will soothe the pickle pinching pest Pickles green and pickles squat, a pickle pay, ... Pickles fat and juicy too, pickle pinching all night through That's the way the pickle pest enjoys his pickle pinching fest. Nothing but a pickle fest will soothe the pickle pinching pest Pickles green and pickles squat, a pickle pay, ... Pickles fat and juicy too, pickles pinching all night through That's the way the pickle pest enjoys his pickle pinching fest. ;Body move #02 Tip toe, tip toe, tip toe very softly, softly, softly Tip toe, tip toe, tip toe that's the way I go. Tip toe, tip toe, tip toe very softly, softly, softly Tip toe, tip toe, tip toe that's the way I go. ;Making music Magical music enchanting the air, magical creatures everywhere .... Magical creatures enchanting the air... With magical words in a magical sound, abracadabra, presto, down A unicorn you shall become, abracadabra, presto, done. With magical words in a magical sound, abracadabra, presto, now A human being you will become, abracadabra, presto, done. ;Body move #03 Spidy, spidy, spider Weave your web wider Crisscross, down and all around We're weaving spidy spider. ;Puzzles and patterns Dive and swim in the ocean blue, what can I see? A long stripy fish that looks magical to me I look through my goggles and I can see A long stripy fish staring back at me. Dive and swim in the ocean blue, what can I see? Something very special that looks magical to me I look through my goggles and I can see A stripy ..., stripy spotty me! ;Body move #04 Dive and swim in the ocean blue, what can I see? I'm searching for a mermaid that looks magical to me. Dive and swim in the ocean blue, what can I see? I'm amazing for a mermaid, I look magical to me. ;Sharing stories If only I could fly, fly high, fly high Way up in the sky, fly high, fly high I have this dream, if only it came true I'd fly so high with the stars and the moon. Hey, look, I can fly, fly high, fly high Way up in the sky, fly high, fly high I had this dream, a dream and it came true I'm flying high with the stars and the moon. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about pickles Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about traps Category:Ep about the forest Category:Ep about panpipes Category:Ep about phoenixes Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about unicorns Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about spells & charms Category:Ep about spiders Category:Ep about spiderwebs Category:Ep about knitting & weaving Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about spots & dots Category:Ep about stripes Category:Ep about mermaid & merman Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about learning & lessons Category:Ep about cats